1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a UV sensor equipped with a pin-type photodiode.
2. Related Background Art
Devices combining an optical filter having a property of transmitting only the light with a specific wavelength and a photodiode using semiconductor Si have been known as UV sensors for monitoring optical intensity of UV radiation with a wavelength close to 365 nm. Further, a pin-type nitride semiconductor photoreceiving element comprising a photoreceiving layer composed of an i-type gallium nitride compound semiconductor between an n-type layer and a p-type layer composed of gallium nitride compound semiconductors have been known as a device for selectively detecting light within a specific wavelength range (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-83996).